Discovering Ourselves, Discovering Each Other
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: At age 15, Alexander & Hephaestion take a day to stay inside and explore their own and each other's bodies, before it turns into more. Dislcaimer: Alex & Phai belong to history & Oliver Stone! Warnings: nudity, mutual masturbation, slash


Alexander watched as Hephaestion wrestled with Cassander, as naked as the day he was born. While Alexander hated Cassander, he did appreciate Hephaestion. The boy's skin was a golden color, and the sand failed to stick to it and mar it. His long brown bangs were pulled back from his sapphire eyes while the rest of his hair hung free down his back.

After wrestling, the boys all went their separate ways, waving and saying goodbye to each other. Except Hephaestion, that is. He and Alexander went into the prince's large chambers, as they often did. Those rooms housed the boys' own private world.

Hephaestion, still naked, lay on Alexander's bed and waited for Alexander to strip down to nothing as well, as it was a very hot summer day, and climb into the big bed and lay beside him, head pillowed on an upraised arm and eyes shining.

"You did very well today, Phai. I am proud of you," the praise was quiet, meant to be private and sacred.

Even as he said this, Alexander scooted closer to his friend, tangling their legs together.

"As did you, Xander," Hephaestion smiled.

Alexander smiled softly, nodding his thanks. He moved his hand that were now under the blanket to be more comfortable, and Hephaestion gave a little gasped squeak as it brushed against him intimately.

"Phai, what is it? Did I hurt you?" Alexander untangled their legs, scooting even closer as he brought a hand to Hephaestion's cheek.

With a sudden shock, they both moaned as they touched in the most private way once more.

"What was that?" Alexander asked, dazed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it felt amazing..." Hephaestion answered.

Ever the bold one, Alexander pulled back the covers with a flourish, dumping them onto the floor. Hephaestion shivered, the air hitting his skin. But Alexander wasn't concentrating on that. He was focused on the part of Hephaestion that stood proudly between the boy's legs.

Somewhat embarrassed by his friend's attention, Hephaestion whispered, "You have one too, Xander..." and pointed discreetly.

Alexander looked down into his own lap and gave a little "Oh," of surprise.

Hephaestion sat up, reaching out, "May I, Xander?"

Scared but curious, Alexander nodded. As Hephaestion touched him, Alexander moaned and gasped in the same moment.

Hearing Alexander, Hephaestion too became inquisitive. So he leaned forward and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Touch me, Alexander... it's all right, I trust you..."

And so, tentatively, Alexander did. Hephaestion gave a moan so loud, long, and full that the room seemed to vibrate, and Alexander checked the closed door fearfully, worried over the threat of intruders.

"Hush, Phai. If the King finds out-"

Hephaestion shook his head wildly, his color already high, his next moan nearly a scream. Having no other way to quiet his friend, Alexander did something they were both familiar with.

As their lips touched, Alexander scooted between Hephaestion's legs, massaging his bare thighs with gentle hands. Then Alexander turned bold again and reached between Hephaestion's legs once more, this time covering Hephaestion's moan with a deep kiss just as skin touched skin.

"Not enough..." Hephaestion groaned huskily.

"Do you want to?" Alexander hummed in his ear.

"Do what?" Hephaestion sighed, his head thrown back and his sapphire eyes closed so that only a glint of blue showed.

"You know..." Alexander smirked, "Do you want to _take me_?"

Hephaestion froze; Alexander was the prince, the future king of Macedonia and more. Hephaestion knew eromenos were looked down upon because they were seen as the woman in the relationship. He also knew that he and Alexander were the same age and soulmates; Alexander had proclaimed it so the moment they had met five years ago.

"Do you, _my Phai_?" Alexander's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Hephaestion then realized that none of that mattered. With him, Alexander was Alexander, never a prince. And he would always be Hephaestion.

"I do, my gorgeous Alexander."


End file.
